Christmas
by beautifulXflowerXJo
Summary: SKAM. Just a little glimpse of the Christmas party from the Season 3 finale. As always, Chris/Eva


_Hey, guys :) Before we start, I just wanted to point something out. You can definitely read my Chris/Eva fics as separate pieces, but in my head they're more like one whole story. I haven't put it up as such, because it's just separate moments from their forming relationship and not exactly a full story. So, in my head, with every new story I put up, all those Chris/Eva moments from the previous fics have already happened (I'm making this clear just in case anyone reads this story first, for example, and feels that their relationship is too rushed)._

 _Okay. So, on to the story ^^ It's mostly just fluff, I hope you don't mind ;)_

 _Also, I would be very, very grateful if you could write me a short review (or a long one), I just love hearing what you guys think! As always, much love from me! ^^_

* * *

" _Damn._ Are _all_ the decorations on this tree made out of condoms?" Chris asked laughing, as he poked a glittery 'snowball' hanging on one of the branches right in front of him and it swayed slightly. He turned to look at Eva with a small grin on his face, as she leaned onto his shoulder and squinted her eyes at the ornaments, trying to figure out the answer to his question. She was his now.

"You gotta admit it's creative though." Eva pointed out, gesturing to the whole tree. She took a sip from the wine glass in her hand and smirked, before adding. "I bet they're all used."

Chris pulled a disgusted face and both of them burst out laughing.

"Come on, when have I ever been wrong?" Eva asked through fits of laughter and Chris grinned, poking her cheek with his finger.

" _Well_ —" He drawled out, pretending to really ponder it, but Eva cut him off quickly.

" _Shut up_ , that was one time."

Chris swatted Eva's hand away when she reached out and tried to tug at the fake zipper on his T-shirt and she laughed, knowing how much it bugged him when she started opening every zipper on his clothes for no apparent reason (but that's why she kept doing it anyway). She didn't give up until Chris sighed in defeat a few moments later and let her pull it down. He raised his eyebrows at her with a pointed look and she scrunched up her nose at him in a playful manner until he gave up and grinned.

"Are you happy now?" Chris asked in a way that was supposed to be annoyed (or maybe not really), but it came out even more affectionately than he had intended. He sighed internally. This girl had totally ruined him.

Eva's smile became softer and she stood on her tip-toes, snaking her free hand, the one without the glass of wine in it, behind Chris's neck. Everywhere her fingers brushed his skin send small sparks of electricity down his spine and he barely repressed the urge to shiver at her touch. Eva brushed her cheek against his and Chris leaned into her, placing his right hand firmly on her waist.

"I really am." Eva murmured and it sounded so loving and sincere, that Chris couldn't help but smile softly. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so genuinely happy. He thought about how much had changed over the past year. He was different now, if only a little, and the person to blame was this little strawberry-blonde elf beside him. _Fucking hell_.

He was really fucking in love with her, but, man, it felt a million times better than all those other bullshit hook-ups and meaningless one-night stands that were completely forgotten in the morning. _This_ meant something and Chris was hell-bent on keeping it, because, _fuck_ , it took him _so long_ to realise that Eva was his person that there was _no way_ he was gonna mess this up. I mean, sure, they had gone about it a little backwards – starting from the physical stuff before getting to the intimate, but whatever. It wouldn't be them if they weren't a little unconventional, right?

Eva pulled away a bit and Chris stared at her. The twinkly lights from the Christmas tree were playfully reflecting on her cheeks, their sparkle mirrored in the happy look in her eyes. _God_ , she was so _fucking_ beautiful. Chris wondered whether his head was so screwed up that he was seeing her in a way that wasn't real, but the thought was quickly dismissed. Whoever couldn't see that she was radiant obviously had no eyes. Eva met his slightly awestruck gaze and laughed affectionately, feeling a little self-conscious.

" _Why_ are you looking at me like that?" She smiled, tilting her head a little, and Chris's attention immediately went to the small dimple which appeared on her cheek. He hadn't really noticed it before. It was fucking adorable.

"No reason." Chris shrugged with a grin and the corners of his eyes filled up with cute little crinkles. They always told Eva whether his smile was genuine or not and she loved seeing them appear. It meant he was happy. So was she.

Eva gently pulled him down by the neck until their noses bumped and they both grinned. Then Chris lifted his chin and lightly bit her on the nose, which caused Eva to squeal and turn her face away from him, but Chris was having none of that. He held her tightly, as she tried to break free and stared showering her with light kisses, while Eva laughed and squirmed around in his arms, trying to pull away from his grip. Out of the corner of his eye, Chris caught a glimpse of Eskild who was looking at them with a look of motherly pride on his face, as if to say _oh, you sweet puppies, good for you, be happy_. He quickly forgot about him though, as Eva finally turned to him and captured his lips with her own.

Despite the many _many_ times they had made out and continued to do so, Chris never seemed to get over the fact how soft Eva's lips were and how well they molded against his own. He pulled her flush against his body, as she draped her hands over his shoulders and crossed them behind his neck, careful not to spill the wine in her glass all over his back. Chris nipped at her bottom lip and Eva gasped, giving him full access to her mouth. After a moment, she swiftly slid her lips away from his and began placing open-mouthed kisses all over his jawline, and Chris almost moaned, dragging his hands up her sides.

"You're driving me crazy." He groaned quietly, as Eva kept torturing him like the little devil that she was (even more so in that red dress). He was fully aware of the fact that they couldn't continue what they were doing in the middle of the Christmas party and he was more than certain that she knew it too and that's _exactly_ why she was teasing him. He felt Eva's lips curl into a smirk; she knew _damn well_ what she was doing and she was merciless. _Fuck._

"What, you don't like it?" Eva murmured innocently, as she nuzzled her nose into the little curve where Chris's jaw and neck connected, right on top of his pulse point. She felt it hammering against her lips and smiled, before planting a soft kiss on the spot and pulling away.

"I _fucking love it_ , but I thought you said this wasn't that kind of a party." Chris raised an eyebrow with a smirk and Eva rolled her eyes, barely containing her smile, before she swatted him lightly on the chest.

"It's not." She replied, glancing over at the girls, who were busy making decorations and laughing. "I'll go help." She said, taking a sip from her glass, before handing it to Chris and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, as he squeezed her waist affectionately. She was about to walk away, before she thought of something and turned back to face him again.

"Hey, I was thinking we could go to mine tonight. Mom's not gonna be home for another couple of days." Eva suggested and Chris nodded, before giving her a strong tug with one arm and making her crash against his chest unexpectedly. Good thing the wine glass wasn't in her hand anymore.

"So I got you as my pretty little prisoner for the next few days, huh?" Chris muttered against her lips with a cocky smile and Eva rolled her eyes fondly, before leaning back to look at him properly.

"It's my place, Chris. If anything, you're _my_ prisoner." She told him, raising her eyebrows suggestively with that little mischievous glint that he loved so much reflected in her green orbs.

" _Jesus._ " Chris exclaimed quietly, hanging his head, so that his forehead rested against hers, and Eva laughed at his antics, sliding her hands up his shoulders and behind his neck. "So, I'm trapped?" He asked softly and Eva hummed, playing with the little hairs on the back of his neck, her fingers crawling into the collar of his shirt. _"Fucking hell_." Chris groaned, dragging his nose along her jawline and Eva sighed, really not wanting to leave his arms, but knowing that if she didn't break free right now, she would stay there forever (not that she would mind it terribly).

" _Okaay_ , I'm going _noow_." She told him in a sing-song voice, gently prying away from his hold, as Chris whined a little, but let her go nonetheless.

"Fine." He grumbled, handing her the wine glass back, and Eva couldn't help but think he was so _damn_ adorable when he did that. "But you've got _a lot_ of making up to do." Chris warned her with a wink and Eva laughed, turning away and waving him off with her free hand.

"Sure, sure." She called over her shoulder, before heading over to the girls and engaging in their conversation. Every once in a while though her eyes would drift off to Chris, who, being who he was, always managed to strike up a conversation with someone, so she wasn't worried. His gaze occasionally strayed as well and when it met Eva's, he raised his eyebrows at her and she grinned, before sticking her tongue out, making Chris laugh and shake his head.

Eva didn't know what was going to happen between them, she didn't know whether they would still be together in a year or break up in a few weeks, she had no way of knowing what the future held. But she knew that she loved Chris, she knew that she was happy right here and right now and she knew that she would do everything in her power to keep him. And if the universe decided otherwise, well then, she would worry about that _when_ and _if_ it happened.

And even though Eva had no idea what the future had in store for her and Chris, she decided that one thing was for certain. This Christmas was the best one she'd had in years.


End file.
